Sometimes dreams just come true
by snap13
Summary: Una historia que comienza con un sueño... Louis&Vanessa  One Direction


**Algo corta, pero espero y les agrade (:**

**_Sometimes dreams just come true..._  
><strong>

_Me encontraba en algún parque, había árboles por doquier, un camino y un par de juegos para niños pequeños._

_Estaba recargada bajo un árbol, era una linda tarde, tenia en mi mano una manzana y leía cómodamente. El sol estaba bajo, el clima era agradable, los pajarillos volaban de los árboles. Era un escenario perfecto el que estaba disfrutando._

_Un golpe en mi cabeza interrumpió mi lectura, baje mi libro y vi a un chico que se acercaba._

_-Lo siento, estas bien? – Me pregunto mientras se acercaba._

_Encontré el objeto con el que había sido golpeada, una pelota de hule de color rojo._

_-Si, no te preocupes. – Respondí, mientras le entregaba la pelota._

_-La lance a mi perro, pero el muy tonto salio corriendo al otro lado. – Dijo mientras doblaba sus piernas y se apoyaba en ellas._

_-Solo leía, no hay problema. – Conteste regalándole una sonrisa antes de volver a mi lectura._

_-Me agrada Stephen King, he leído un par de sus libros y creo que son buenos. – Añadió, mientras bajaba mi libro lentamente y lo volvía a mirar. _

_Un labrador se acerco corriendo hacia el y se hecho en el piso justo enseguida de el, acto seguido el se sentó y sonrío._

_Puse mi libro en mis piernas y estreche mi mano._

_-Vanessa._

_-Lindo nombre para una linda chica. – Contesto y tomo mi mano._

_Abrió su boca y justo cuando iba a decir algo…_

-Ya es hora Vanessa! Si no te duchas en este momento, entrare al baño y no saldré. – Dijo Alex encendiendo la luz.

Hice una mueca y me tape la cara.

-Hablo en serio, vamos, hoy te levare yo a la escuela, mama tiene una junta.

Me destape y me levante viendo a Alex cepillando sus dientes mientras estaba recargado en la entrada de mi cuarto.

-Buenos días, cara de plátano. – Dije mientras le aventaba una almohada a la cara y salía de mi habitación, el solo me hizo una mueca y se fue de ahí.

Me duche, me cambie, desayune y después Alex me llevo a la escuela.

Parecía un día lindo. Entre a la escuela y me dirigí a mi casillero, saque un par de libros y camine al salón de clases.

Mientras entraba, choque con alguien que iba de salida.

-Lo siento. – Dije inmediatamente, mirando a la persona con la que me había topado.

Ashley Johnson. Malo. Me odiaba desde que tengo memoria, y ella no me agrada mucho a mí que digamos.

-Oh vaya, si es la pequeña Wilson… - Dijo, sonriendo macabramente. – Fíjate por donde caminas, idiota.

Se burlo, me empujo y después salio del salón con sus compañeras riendo.

-Si claro. – Bufe y entre al salón.

Me senté en una de las bancas y Andy se acerco.

-Solo ignórala.

-Lo se, no es mucho problema Johnson. – Conteste.

-Bien chicos, buenos días! – El profesor de historia hizo presencia y todos se sentaron.

El día transcurrió y fue bueno, un par de miradas de odio de Johnson, pero nada mas.

Alex me recogió y fuimos a comer a McDonalds.

-Que tal tu día, Nessa?

-Lindo… - Conteste. – Aunque, me tope con tu ex, me miro con odio y ya.

-Vaya, aun te molesta?

-Nahh, solo miradas de odio. Creo que hicimos un progreso.

Alex sacudió su cabeza y se rió.

-Bien, la golpeare si te hace algo de nuevo.

-Si claro, Alex al rescate! – Dije riéndome.

El termino riéndose también mientras comíamos un par de hamburguesas.

Alex era mi hermano mayor y el único que tenia, nos llevábamos bien. Me agradaba pasar tiempo con el, ya que mis padres se la pasaban el día trabajando.

-Quieres que pase por ti después de tus clases? – Pregunto mientras conducía..

-No, pienso pasar a la tienda de libros y después veré si salgo con Andy a algún lado.

-Esta bien, hoy tengo partido, así que supongo que nos veremos mas tarde.

-Claro, algún libro que quieras? – Pregunte sarcásticamente. El no leía como yo.

-Si claro, el nuevo comic de Batman estaría bien.

Me reí un poco y después baje del auto al llegar a la escuela de idiomas.

-Bien, te veo después, adiós.

-Adiós Nessa, que te vaya bien.

El se fue y yo entre a mis clases de francés.

Al salir llame a Andy pero no contesto, entonces opte por ir por mi libro y después ir a casa.

Camine a la tienda que estaba a un par de cuadras de la escuela y entre.

-Buenas tardes. – Escuche a la señora de la tienda saludando al entrar.

-Buenas tardes. – Conteste.

Se acerco un poco a mí y me sonrío.

-Oh vaya, si tu eres la chica que viene seguido, que puedo hacer por ti?

-Solo busco algo nuevo que leer. – Conteste.

-Tenemos un nuevo libro, esta por haya. – Señalo mientras me acercaba.

Era algún libro de cuentos, lo que no me convenció mucho. Busque por toda la tienda y al final salí de ahí con un libro reciente de Stephen King.

Por alguna razón me recordó a mi sueño, en el que estaba en el parque leyendo.

Pague y Salí de la tienda. Guarde el libro en mi mochila y camine regreso a casa.

Al caminar pase por un parque, decidí pasar por ahí mientras caminaba. Árboles, bancas, flores, varios caminos era lo que se veía por ahí.

Observe a un par de chicos que corrían con sus perros y al final me fui de ahí.

Regrese a casa, termine lo que tenia que hacer y después me fui a dormir.

_Esta vez caminaba mientras leía, podía sentir una brisa calida en mi rostro y escuchaba a los pájaros cantar desde sus árboles._

_Pronto de nuevo mi lectura se vio interrumpida, esta vez por mi culpa, ya que había chocado con alguien y había tirado mi libro. _

_Me agache rápidamente a recoger mi libro, cuando me golpee con algo. Voltee y ahí estaba de nuevo, el chico al que había visto anteriormente con su perro._

_-Stephen King, eh? Creo que te vi ayer por aquí._

_Me levante y me entrego mi libro._

_Lo tome lentamente y asentí._

_-Creo que si, viniste con tu perro no?_

_-Oh, te refieres a Mate? Si, el esta aquí. – Dijo mientras giraba._

_El labrador se acerco a mí y lambió un par de veces mi pierna, sonreí y después me agache para acariciarlo un poco. Después me volví a parar._

_-No crees que caminar mientras lees es un poco… Peligroso? – Pregunto._

_-Yo… Bueno, no vi a nadie así que decidí caminar un poco._

_-Ya lo veo. – Contesto, poniendo una correa en su perro. – Y bien, Vanessa, vienes aquí seguido? No te había visto antes, aparte de ayer._

_-Yo… - Voltee mi cabeza a un lado, observando el lugar. – Bueno… Eso creo, no lo se._

_Conteste y después gire mi cabeza de nuevo a donde estaba el chico. _

_Al mirar ya no había nadie, me quede parada ahí, girando mi cabeza buscándolo, cuando de nuevo desperté._

Al abrir los ojos, me senté en la cama pensando en mi sueño.

Era raro, generalmente no soñaba la continuación de mis sueños nunca. Sin embargo había vuelto a soñar exactamente lo mismo, aunque de una manera diferente.

Decidí no pensar en ello y alistarme para irme a la escuela.

Toda la semana estuve soñando lo mismo. Me encontraba en el parque leyendo y siempre me encontraba con aquel chico y su Labrador.

Me preguntaba sobre que me gustaba leer, si no hacia otra cosa y justo cuando iba a continuar la conversación, desaparecía o me levantaba.

Nunca llegue a saber su nombre y la verdad me llamo la atención.

Le platique a Andy sobre mis sueños contantes con el chico y ella me dijo que alucinaba algún libro que había leído sobre algún chico y su fiel compañero. Pero que yo recordara, nunca había leído algún libro sobre un chico y un perro. Mucho menos un labrador.


End file.
